What did I do to deserve this?
by hissoritenshi
Summary: A case of love gone wrong. Rukia is left with a broken heart and bittersweet memories of the one she thought she loved.


Hello again

**Hello again! If you are reading this, power to you! And I will let you know that I do not own this and I thank you for giving my story half a chance! **

Rukia lay on her bed, curtains drawn, and lights out at 2:00pm on Saturday. She is mentally devastated, emotionally dead.

Why? Quite simple, Ichigo dumped her for that weak, good-for-nothing Orihime. That's what Rukia thinks of her anyway.

Rukia thinks back, "When did it go wrong? Was I too clingy, too emotional? Was I trying too hard?" Sadly, these are actually the exact opposite of her problem and she knew it too.

Rukia grabbed the note that was left. Yeah, Ichigo didn't even have the decency to say it to her face. Rukia just found the note slipped under her door.

Without even looking at the folded paper, Rukia knew exactly what it said:

Rukia,

Sorry to say this, but I found someone that I like better. This probably won't be that big of a deal for you though since you never seemed to care anyway. You're free to go on with your life as you seemed to do, even when we were together.

-Ichigo

Rukia's heart squeezed painfully just as it had when she had first read the words,

reminding her that her heart was still intact in the literal sense; emotionally, it had been ripped apart by these callous words.

Rukia thought and grimaced, "He's right. I never acted as if I cared, never showed how I really felt. I was too afraid to open my heart and because of that dread, my fears were justified. Why am I so stupid?!"

She draped an arm over her eyes wishing she could cry, just a few tears, to ease the internal pain she was feeling. Apparently her tear ducts had abandoned her as well, no tears ever came.

As she lay there, a line from a song suddenly popped into Rukia's head: 'If strength is borne from heartbreak, many mountains I could move.' The corners of Rukia's mouth twitched as she though, "Now if I were seriously that strong because of this pain, would I really be crying over a stupid boy; with lots of emphasis on the stupid."

Just then the phone rang, jolting her out of her reverie. "Hello?" she asked the voice sounding a little strained.

"Um, hey Rukia, it's Renji. I kinda heard what happened, well actually, Ichigo is spreading the story all over town, showing off his new girlfriend."

"That's great. Apparently they deserve each other," Rukia replied bitterly.

"Well, I was just calling to say sorry, and that I'm here if you ever need a friend to talk to," Renji said hesitantly, "Well I'll let you go. Let me know if you need me to do anything."

"Thanks Renji, I will."

They both hung up.

Rukia remembered all the times that Renji had stuck with her. Such as when he almost died twice in order to rescue her from being executed. He had always been a good friend as they grew up on the streets together.

Rukia fell back onto the pillow but this time her thoughts weren't on the big mess up between her and Ichigo. Instead her thoughts were with her lifelong best friend.

She rolled back over and dialed the familiar number.

"Renji? Hey it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight. There's that movie out you wanted to see. I mean if you already have plans that's cool we could always do it another day, I could-" Renji cut her off.

"Rukia, breathe. The movies sound like fun. I'll meet you there in an hour," he then promptly hung up.

Rukia stared at the phone in surprise, and then a small smile spread across her face for the first time that day. It wasn't in her nature to wallow in depression. She looked across the room at the two pictures that were on her desk. The one of her and Ichigo she took out of the frame and tossed in the waste basket. The one of her and Renji graduating from the academy together went in the now empty frame.

Although she still felt hollow from the emotional abuse she had felt today, Rukia was strangely happy to get out with her friend. It will also prove to that Ichigo that she could work the field too, and she was prepared to take a chance with her heart this time.

She smiled again and went to get dressed for the movie.

**Ok, personally I thought that this one was pretty decent. I would still like some feed back though… Oh and by the way the lyric was from the song Drones by Rise Against. They're one of my fav bands!!  
**


End file.
